


Switch it up

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one day Lindsay and Gavin wake up and they realize they're in each others bodies(Lindsay's body has Lindsay voice still; Gavin's body has Gavin's voice still) and they're stuck like that for 2 days but they don't tell anyone, not even Michael. (I changed it slightly; couldn't quite write two days and I added Meg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch it up

**Author's Note:**

> Part of All Right August - send me prompts @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

Lindsay frowned; awoken by the sound of an alarm she didn’t remember setting. The sheets beneath her felt oddly silky and, upon opening her eyes, Lindsay caught sight of a union jack pillow. Now, that was something she certainly did not own. Lindsay rolled over in her confusion, squinting as she caught sight of long, red hair. It was not her own, Lindsay concluded after catching sight of the actual person it belonged to. Meg, eyes screwed shut and apparently unaffected by the strange alarm, slept soundly behind her. Lindsay did not remember having a sleepover with Meg, in fact – she recalled getting into her own bed. With a shrug, Lindsay ignored it. She sat up, reaching to the top of her head to run her fingers through her hair to check for any knots as she often did. Lindsay’s eyes widened when her fingers ran through hair much shorter than she expected. Confused, she carefully stood from the bed and wandered to the bathroom in search of a mirror. There, Lindsay found out that something was very wrong. She was not staring at herself anymore but instead a very familiar Brit.

 

 

Gavin groaned as he woke up, stretching and popping his limbs as he disrupted the covers he was lying under. He sighed in content as his hand met a soft cheek, running his knuckles along it fondly. Gavin would never get over the fuzzy feeling that overcame him when he awoke nowadays; knowing that someone he cared about was sleeping right beside him was amazing. Gavin frowned as his knuckles rubbed slight stubble, something he was sure Meg hadn’t had the night before. Gavin turned to face his partner; worried she’d suddenly appear to have a beard. When Gavin turned and found that he was not sleeping with Meg and was in fact laying beside Michael he near had a heart attack. Gavin shoved himself from the bed, rolling and twisting himself inside the covers as he collided with the floor with an audible thump. The sound stirred Michael, who groaned loudly as he woke.

 

 

Gavin had slept beside Michael. It was as though all of those cheesy fan fictions were coming true. Gavin peered cautiously over the edge of the bed. Michael was facing him now, wide awake and smiling sappily at him.

“Linds, what are you doing down there?” Michael giggled as he lazily reached out for his wife. Gavin opened his mouth before his brain registered Michael’s words. Linds? Was Michael seeing him right?

“I, er – nothing. I need the toilet.” Gavin rushed out the words in a voice much more feminine and American sounding than his own. He untangled himself from the bed sheets and bolted from the room. Gavin slammed the door behind him, taking a deep breath before glancing up to look into the mirror. He paled considerably at what he saw. There, standing before him, stood Lindsay. Gavin near fainted.

 

 

Lindsay couldn’t help but check herself out in the mirror. She fluffed up Gavin’s hair as she turned and smoothed her hands down the various areas of her body. Lindsay had never really looked before but man, Gavin was handsome. It was as Lindsay was running her hands down Gavin’s thigh that Meg joined her, an amused expression plastered across her face.

“Well, this is new.” Meg remarked. Lindsay blushed as she dropped her hand, shrugging casually.

“Lindsay’s calling you by the way; you’ve missed a few calls already.” Meg announced as she handed Lindsay Gavin’s phone. Meg stood on tiptoes to kiss Gavin quickly before she ducked out of the bathroom, leaving Lindsay in stunned silence. Coming back to her senses, Lindsay glanced down at the phone in her hands as it vibrated wildly. Taking a deep breath and preparing herself for whatever freak out Gavin was about to have on the other end, Lindsay answered the call.

 

 

“Lindsay?” Lindsay cringed at the sound of her own voice. It sounded so girly.

“Gavin?” She asked quietly, aware that Meg was just outside the door.

“Why am I in your body?” Gavin hissed down the line, his voice considerably lower than before. No doubt Michael was nearby as well.

“I don’t know Gavin; would you like to tell me why I’m in yours?” Lindsay said calmly.

“I don’t know Lindsay, oh god what are we supposed to do?” Gavin whimpered down the phone. He seemed entirely shaken up by the ordeal while Lindsay felt rather serene. It wasn’t all bad, she mused.

“First of all, we tell no-one. We’ll both end up in a loony bin.” Lindsay said firmly.

“Okay… but what are we going to do about Meg and Michael?” Gavin panicked.

“Nothing.” Lindsay shrugged.

“What?” Gavin questioned.

“We can’t tell them either Gavin.” Lindsay repeated solemnly.

“But Linds-“ Gavin didn’t quite get to finish his sentence.

 

 

“Lindsay? You’ve been in there forever.” Michael yelled through the door. Gavin swallowed, crouching until he sat upon the floor and was as small as possible.

“He’s outside.” Gavin whispered to Lindsay down the phone.

“What’s that tone for, Gavin? He’s your best friend not an axe murderer.” Lindsay replied with a slight laugh.

“But I’m in you!” Gavin replied shrilly. Lindsay had to stifle her snort of laughter.

“Please, don’t word it like that.” She giggled and Gavin groaned on the other end.

“Lindsay, hurry up!” Michael said impatiently. He banged against the door.

“What do I do, Lindsay?” Gavin cried. Lindsay shrugged, hearing Meg coming towards the bathroom.

“Just… act normal.” Lindsay suggested before she hung up, smiling as Meg entered the room.

 

 

“What did she want?” Meg asked cheerily as she reached past Gavin for her toothbrush.

“Oh, she just had a question about some editing.” Lindsay replied offhandedly as she took the toothbrush Meg hadn’t picked up. Meg frowned.

“This early in the morning?” She questioned curiously. Lindsay shrugged.

“I know right?” She replied before preventing herself from answering anymore of Meg’s questions by shoving the toothbrush into her mouth. Meg didn’t push the matter farther, brushing her own teeth. She playfully bumped her hip into Gavin’s, knocking Lindsay off balance before she smirked and retaliated. Meg giggled as she stumbled, returning the favour and thus starting a war between them. Yeah, Lindsay thought, this was going to be easy.

 

 

Gavin uneasily opened the bathroom door, grinning awkwardly at Michael as he stood fuming on the other end.

“What were you even doing in there?” Michael asked as he peered around his wife, “Not a massive dump I hope.” Gavin wrinkled Lindsay’s nose at the very thought.

“Nah, it was nothing boy.” Gavin said as he pats Michael’s cheek before stepping past him. Michael was about to let it go before he caught the pet name, laughing and turning to Lindsay.

“What did you just call me?” Michael laughed. Gavin froze. He coughed, forcing a laugh too.

“Nothing, babe.” Gavin shook as he forced out the cutesy pet name.

“You just called me boy.” Michael said, raising an eyebrow.

“No.” Gavin denied. Michael just laughed again, waving it away with his hand.

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Gavin.”

 

 

Pretending to be Gavin was easy, as Lindsay soon found out. She merely made up words and pulled strange faces that had Meg laugh as she drove them to work. It was weird for Lindsay not to be behind the wheel but eh, she could survive. It felt nice to be chauffeured.

“So I was thinking we could go to Rudy’s for lunch.” Meg thought aloud. Lindsay smiled and nodded politely.

“Sure, that sounds top.” Lindsay said with a goofy grin.

“We can invite Michael and Lindsay too.” Meg continued. It still felt weird to hear her name and know that Meg wasn’t necessarily talking about her.

“Okay.” Lindsay agreed, nodding her head thoughtfully. Yes, that would work out nicely. She could keep an eye on Gavin and make sure he didn’t do anything weird.

 

 

“Are you… okay?” Michael asked his wife, a kind hand cupping her knee only to have Lindsay jump at the touch. She nodded furiously, knuckles white as they curled around the steering wheel.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Gavin insisted, taking a deep breath. He hadn’t driven seriously in a very long time and the very thought of driving forty minutes to work like Michael and Lindsay always did was nerve-wracking. Michael made a soft clicking sound with his tongue, removing his hand from Lindsay’s knee and sighing.

“Do you want me to drive?” Michael asked as kindly as he could. Clearly, Lindsay was not okay.

“No! I mean, no – you don’t have a license Michael.” Gavin scolded. Neither did he but Michael didn’t know that. Michael rolled his eyes, opening the passenger door.

“Who cares? We won’t get caught now c’mon – we’ve been sitting in the parking lot for half an hour.” Michael pointed out as he left his seat, walking around the car and opening the door for Lindsay. Gavin nodded, slipping from the driver’s seat and allowing Michael to take his place.

 

 

Meg left Gavin at work with a quick peck on the lips, a hand lingering on his waist as she debated whether she could be late to her desk or not. But Gavin shooed her away as kindly as he could, insisting that they had things to film before everyone left for vacation. Meg nodded and reluctantly left. Lindsay smiled broadly. She was proud of herself. She walked boldly into the Achievement Hunter office, returning Jack’s small wave as he greeted her. Momentarily forgetting herself, Lindsay headed towards her own office.

“Hey Gav, where are you going?” Geoff asked as he finally entered with coffee in hand. Lindsay frowned before remembering whose body she was in and where she was expected to be. She scratched awkwardly at the back of her neck before shrugging.

“I just wanted to see Kdin.” She said simply, earning a few chuckles from both Jack and Geoff.

“Why? C’mon, I want your opinion on something.” Geoff said with a playful slap to Gavin’s back, guiding him to his desk.

 

 

“Michael!” Meg cried cheerily as she caught the Achievement Hunter in the hall, Lindsay in tow.

“Hi, Meg.” Michael greeted warmly as he held Lindsay’s hand gently. He could feel her shaking and he was starting to worry.

“I was just wondering if you’d both like to join Gavin and I for lunch today?” Meg offered sweetly. Michael turned to Lindsay to gauge her reaction. Upon feeling Michael’s concerned stare, Gavin nodded furiously. Michael didn’t seem so sure. He slowly turned to face Meg anyway, plastering a smile across his face and nodding.

“Yeah, sure. We’ll see you then.” Michael said as Meg grinned.

“All right.” Meg said before she waved and actually began to head to her own desk. Michael turned to Lindsay, gently nudging her arm with his own.

“We can skip, if you’d like.” Michael said lowly. Gavin’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“No, it’ll be fun.”

 

 

“Where have you been?” Geoff yelled as Michael and Lindsay finally walked through the door. Sitting at Gavin’s desk, Lindsay had a surreal moment where she looked herself in the eyes. But of course, it wasn’t really herself. Gavin looked panicked and flustered and she felt for him, honestly.

“Traffic.” Michael said casually, pressing a quick kiss to a frigid Lindsay’s cheek before sauntering over to his own desk. He watched his wife flitter into the adjoining room, barely sparing a glance at any of the achievement hunters.

“All right, well, hurry up we’ve got work to do.” Geoff declared.

“Morning, boy.” Michael greeted Lindsay as he sat beside Gavin, smiling at his best friend.

“Morning.” Lindsay replied, beaming at Michael.

 

 

They recorded a let’s play before everyone dispersed to work on various editing projects. As Lindsay struggled to work out where Gavin kept any of his files, she felt Michael’s eyes on her.

“Are you all right, boy?” Lindsay asked, staring back at Michael quizzically. Michael nodded slowly, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Lindsay wanted to pull it down with a kiss or with her thumb but knew in her current situation it wasn’t appropriate.

“Yeah… I’m just worried about Lindsay.” Michael confessed. Concern was evident within his eyes. Lindsay attempted to act surprised.

“Oh? What’s going on?” She asked. Perhaps Gavin wasn’t doing so well with this whole body swapping ordeal as she was.

“She’s been acting weird. Like I went to kiss her this morning and she darted away and when we tried to drive to work she froze up.” Michael elaborated and Lindsay nodded as she listened.

“I’m sure she’s fine, maybe she’s just feeling a little off today.” Lindsay said and Michael nodded.

“Yeah, maybe.” He agreed but the worry was still clear on his face.

 

 

When lunch came, Meg rushed to the Achievement Hunter office to collect everyone. Before they could leave, Lindsay spoke up.

“One second, I just need to talk to Lindsay about some editing stuff.” Lindsay said, grabbing her own elbow and guiding her body to the smaller achievement hunter office. Meg and Michael nodded, agreeing to wait patiently in Meg’s car. Once Lindsay was sure that nobody would overhear them, she pulled Gavin closer.

“Gavin, you’ve got to act more normal!” Lindsay hissed in hush tones.

“I’m trying, it’s really hard!” Gavin whined. Lindsay rolled her eyes.

“Well, try harder. Michael is catching on that something is off.” Lindsay told him.

“How’d you know that?” Gavin questioned quizzically.

“Because he told me, er… you. It won’t kill you to kiss him, y’know.” Lindsay said nonchalantly.

 

 

“But he’s my best friend – _your husband!_ ” Gavin protested, his voice rising ever so slightly. Lindsay shushed him, glancing nervously through the glass door.

“Yes but _you’re me_ remember? Today, he’s your husband.” Lindsay said firmly, ignoring Gavin’s choked sounds of protest.

“It’s not like you’d kiss Meg, would you?” Gavin replied shrilly. Lindsay merely smirked. Gavin’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Oh my god, you have!” He accused and Lindsay raised her hands in surrender.

“I had to; I didn’t want her to get suspicious.” Lindsay said with a shrug. Gavin blushed, toying with the hem of Lindsay’s shirt.

“Was it hot?” He asked cheekily. Lindsay rolled her eyes and swatted playfully at his arm.

“Shut up, let’s go to lunch.”

 

 

Gavin had to stop himself from climbing into the passenger seat beside Meg, shying away from Lindsay’s raised eyebrows as he shuffled around to the side. He slid into the car beside Michael, smiling shyly at him as he caught Lindsay’s gaze in the mirror.

“Right, are we ready for some lunch?” Meg cried out enthusiastically. She was met with a chorus of cheers from her friends. Gavin hesitated for a moment before he reached out and joined his hands with Michael’s, blushing as he turned away to look out of the window. He felt Michael looking at him but refused to turn around. Lindsay smiled as she caught it in her mirror, proud of Gavin for finally manning up. Now it was only a matter of getting through lunch.

 

 

It was easier said than done as Lindsay found out. They sat in a booth tucked in a corner. Lindsay casually wrapped an arm around Meg’s shoulder, pulling her close and smirking at Gavin’s bewildered expression. Lindsay had to stifle a laugh as hers and Meg’s lips met in a kiss and Gavin’s jaw almost dropped to the table.

“Are you all right, hun?” Michael asked softly, snapping Gavin from his shocked state and catching his attention. The Brit nodded, bumping Michael’s shoulder playfully.

“Yeah, I’m just hungry.” Gavin admitted. Michael nodded.

“What do you fancy?” Michael asked conversationally as he saw that Meg and Gavin were lost in their own little world. Honestly, Lindsay was just acting flirtatious with Meg to fluster Gavin now.

 

 

Thankfully, lunch went as smoothly as it could when you’ve swapped bodies with your partner’s best mate. Meg and Michael didn’t ask any weird questions and Gavin finally acted believable enough that Michael was no longer worried about him.

“I think you were right, Gav.” Michael admitted when they returned to work.

“Hm?” Lindsay murmured noncommittally.

“I think Lindsay just wasn’t feeling too good this morning. She seems fine now.” Michael said and he watched as Gavin nodded, smiling back at him.

“See? There was nothing to worry about you silly sausage.” Lindsay replied playfully. She smiled when Michael did. Gavin had it easy.

 

 

The true test for Gavin to prove he could act like Lindsay came at the end of the day. Michael drove them home and immediately made a mad dash for the sofa. Gavin stood awkwardly in the hall, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Michael frowned, patting the space beside him.

“Linds? You coming to watch Game of Thrones or not?” Michael questioned. Gavin slowly nodded, slipping free of his shoes and walking to join Michael on the couch. He had several options. Sit beside Michael normally, sit on the armchair or cuddle up to Michael in a manner Lindsay most likely would. With a sigh, Gavin realized he had to do the latter. He awkwardly climbed onto the couch, nuzzling under Michael’s arm. He counted Michael’s content sigh as a victory and settled down against Michael’s chest to watch Game of Thrones. It was an episode he’d already seen but he pretended to be surprised at all the right moments anyway.

 

 

As Lindsay climbed into bed with Meg that night, she hoped she’d wake up in her own body the next morning. Sure, pretending to be Gavin was fun but cuddling up to Meg wasn’t quite the same as being hugged by her husband. Still, she made the most of it. Lindsay pulled Meg close to her and pressed a gentle kiss into the red head’s hair. Meg smiled, turning over in Lindsay’s lax grip and propping herself up so that she could kiss her boyfriend’s lips instead. Lindsay went with it though she made a squeak of surprise when Meg deepened the kiss. Meg pulled away with a breathy laugh, gently running her fingers through Gavin’s scalp.

“I love your little noises.” She confessed. Lindsay smiled back at her, leaning forward in search of another kiss. Meg gave her what she wanted, meeting Gavin’s lips happily as she begun to relax back into the bed. Lindsay followed her, keeping them tied together with a kiss.

 

 

Gavin wasn’t sure how to feel when Michael’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against Michael’s chest. He’d never been the little spoon and he wasn’t too sure he liked it. Gavin swallowed as Michael’s leg came around his thighs and pinned him to the bed. How could Lindsay find this comfortable? Gavin giggled as Michael’s breath tickled the back of his neck and he felt Michael laugh behind him.

“Are you feeling better?” Michael asked.

“Huh?” Gavin replied stupidly.

“You seemed a little off this morning.” Michael said. Gavin gasped, shaking his head and smiling.

“I’m fine, babe. I just had a rough morning.” Gavin confirmed and Michael sighed in relief.

“Good, I was worried you were mad at me.” Michael confessed and Gavin laughed.

“You haven’t done anything wrong, don’t worry.” Gavin reassured, awkwardly patting Michael’s arm.

“Okay. Goodnight, I love you.” Michael murmured sleepily into the nape of Lindsay’s neck.

“Yeah, night. Love you too.” Gavin’s voice cracked on the last word.

 

 

The next morning, the first thing Gavin did was cup his hands around his chest to check if he’d awoken with boobs. He sighed in relief to find that he had a, thankfully, flat chest. He turned to see Meg, sound asleep and just as beautiful as she had been the night before all of the craziness happened. Gavin smiled, caressing her cheek with his knuckles before he sat up and reached for his phone. He scrolled clumsily through the contacts before he found Lindsay, dialling it and holding the phone to his ear. When she answered Gavin asked,

“Lindsay?”

 

 

“Yeah, it’s me. I see you awoke in your own body too.” Lindsay said light-heartedly. Her fingers were wound in Michael’s curls as she propped herself up, admiring the view she’d missed yesterday.

“Oh thank god.” Gavin breathed down the phone. Lindsay laughed.

“What? Didn’t you like being me?” She snickered and Gavin huffed, shaking his head despite the obvious fact that Lindsay couldn’t see him.

“No offence but I’d think I’d rather be me.” Gavin admitted, laughing with Lindsay when she did.

“Yeah, I like my body too. Well, I suppose we better start getting ready. I’ll see you at work.” Lindsay said.

“All right.” Gavin agreed. Before he could hang up, Lindsay interrupted him.

“Oh and Gavin, Meg and I totally made out last night.” Lindsay said before she ended the call. Gavin scoffed, trying not to blush at the mere thought but failing miserably. Bloody Lindsay.

 


End file.
